Sir Vunda
This page is a work in progress. More information about Sir Vunda will be updated by vundaboy64. ' Sir Vunda White' is a knight of Falador, who lives in Falador. He grew up in Misthalin, more specifically Lumbridge, and his father was a blacksmith. His mother died when he was 19. He decided to start his life in Falador, using the blacksmith skills he learned from his father to work for the dwarves in Falador, who, in return, gave him a place to stay. __TOC__ Early/Mid Life Vunda grew up in the outskirts of Lumbridge, with both his mother and father, where his father worked as a blacksmith. Everyday he traveled with his father, into town to his profession, where Vunda would learn the arts of blacksmithing. He liked making swords, armor, and tools, but he always found interest in the art of fencing. At the age of 19, his mother passed away, and Vunda found himself distraught. 4 years after his mother's death, Lumbridge was ravaged with the Battle of Lumbridge. A garrison was set in Lumbridge, which gave Vunda the opportunity to learn the skills of fencing and swordsmanship. At the end of the battle, Vunda left Lumbridge and his father and moved to Falador, where he smithed with the dwarves who gave him shelter. Squire/Knighthood Vunda lived his simple and boring life in Falador, training his fencing skills whenever he got the oppotunity. He traveled to the monastery near Edgeville to pray for his mother's soul, when he was interrupted by a knight. The knight uttered some strange phrase, then explained that Sir Amik Varse had sent him there for a misson, but he had not seen his contact arrive. Saradomin appeared before the men, and gave them the task to infiltrate the Black Knight's Fortress and retrieve the Wand of Resurrection. Vunda was able to use the skills he had saved up for nearly 5 years to defeat a mage and retrieve the wand. After completing the mission, Saradomin blessed him and the knight. The knight took Vunda to Sir Amik Varse, who accepted him for squirehood, then eventually knighted him. After being knighted, Sir Vunda no longer was required to live with the dwarves in the Artisan's Workshop, and settled in a home in Taverly. The Battle of Lumbridge Vunda took place in the Battle of Lumbridge, alligned with Saradomin. After fighting vigilantly, his efforts were rewarded from Padomenes, who awarded him with a Saradomin Sword. He was later regarded by Commander Zilyana, to whom he had a audience with. She gave him an Icyene blessing, which allows him to call upon the powers of the Icyene race during battle, which guides his blade and cloaks him from some damage. Garrison Stationings (Heist/Troll) During Vunda's life, he was called to assist in multiple towns, such as Burthorpe and Al Kharid, stationed as a guard because of numerous thefts. He worked in these towns to eliminate thievery and mischief. He also helped with a troll infestation in Burthorpe. Later, finally being released from his stationing in these areas, he recieved upgraded armor from SIr Vyvin, rewarding him for his great efforts. Misc. Facts *Vunda was stationed at a garrison in Burthorpe where he found his greatest companion, Sparkles, a baby troll. *Vunda's father passed away shortly after he left Lumbridge. *Vunda enjoys traveling to Varrock with Sparkles to the Grand Exchange and the Museum. *Vunda is commonly thought to be an Icyene when seen with his glowing wings that occur when he calls his blessing. *Because of Vunda's original profession, he never learned to write well, which explains why his signature is very basic. *Vunda tends to trim his hair for any ceremony he attends, only on some occasions would he leave his hair long, or in a ponytail. *Vunda is a member of the White Knights clan created by Sir Tain Def . Gallery sirvunda home.PNG|Sir Vunda White relaxing at home. Http---signatures.mylivesignature.com-54492-83-C84C7EE3DE77D085C7F203CC3AA89C44.png|The signature of Vunda White. Sirvunda newbody.png|Sir Vunda White's status while under the blessing of the Icyene. sirvunda recieves new armor 2.PNG|Sir Vunda White bowing before Sir Vyvin, after recieving his new armor. Category:Humans Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Asgarnia Category:Male Category:Smith Category:Saradominist Category:Characters